It was you 2
by Da Hot Currie
Summary: Harry is on his broom ready to jump off onto the quidditch pitch below will he do it? Harry missing Sirius and he seems to think suicide is the only answer re-release due to new ending :)


A/N: Hi guys, boy it's been a long time like a whole year since I've actually written a fic! But I'm back into it! Ok neways will not bore you ne more, just need to tell you something bout this song-fic. I am 're-releasing' this fic because a lot of my reviewers before didn't like the ending of the last one, so this one is going to have a new ending ;). The old fic is still up there if ne one likes that one better:) love Da Hot Currie

Disclaimer: Not mine all JK's. The song is by Ashley Ballard and is called 'It was you', I changed some words of 'it was you' so it makes more sense with the fic but it doesn't change too much…

Harry got up on his broom and flew as high as he could. He couldn't take the pressure any more. Sirius had gone and left him all alone. Nobody understood how he felt, no one. He was going to do it, he was going to jump of his broom onto the quidditch pitch 50 feet below him, his life wasn't worth living any more.

When ever Harry needed some one Sirius was all ways there to listen, to help him no matter what. Harry didn't have any idea of how he would live his life with out his godfather.

_When I think  
__Of what I've been through  
__I can see  
__That you've always been there for me  
__To tell the truth  
__Don't know what I'll do  
__Without you  
__Half of my dreams would not come true_

Harry had always wished for someone older and wiser, just like a father or mother who accepted him, Sirius was that one. Even Mrs Weasley couldn't match him. 'Once I have fallen I will be with him and again for ever and he will always be there for me and I will always be with and for him.'

_You are the one  
__That i have hoped for  
__You made my life  
__Mean so much more  
__Now we can be  
__Together forever  
__Forever, just you and me  
__Be there for you  
__You there for me_

Sirius had always been there for him, he had been by his side when Snape had given him a hard time. He was there when Harry needed support. And when Harry was in the Triwizard tournament he helped him through. Harry couldn't believe Sirius had gone and left him.

_It was you_  
_Who showed me i got a friend in you  
__I always thought  
__That you'd be right here for me  
__And it was you  
__Who stuck with me  
__When the skies were blue  
__And it was you  
__Who stood by my side  
__It was you_

When Sirius came into Harry's life Harry thought he was out to kill him and Sirius would hunt him until he had finally caught up with him. But the night Harry had actually met Sirius, Sirius proved to be a friend not a foe. Maybe Harry didn't have to give up his life, maybe he could keep Sirius safe in his heart with his parents.

_Since the day  
__You came in my life  
__I knew then  
__That you'd be someone by my side  
__Then you proved  
__You're a friend to me  
__Within my heart Where, you will always be_

But that wasn't enough, he had to be with Sirius, which meant he could also be with his parents. Harry liked this idea very much. But he wanted to be with just Sirius, sometimes. He would have what he had wanted most in life parents, guardians someone older to be there for him. Harry's got ready to jump, and 'his whole life flashed before his eyes'.

_You are the one  
__That i have hoped for  
__You made my life  
__Means so much more  
__Now we can be  
__Together forever  
__Just you and me  
__There for each other_

He remembered Dudley's bullying, and when Hagrid had first told him that he was a wizard. Saving the philosopher's stone from the clutches of Voldemort, Figuring out the mystery of the chamber of secrets. Sirius. He remembered how Sirius had always been there no matter what. He remembered when the whole school had thought he had entered himself in the tournament and how Sirius listened to what Harry was feeling. No he had to be with him.

_It was you  
__Who showed me i got a friend in you  
__I always thought  
__That you'd be right here for me  
__And it was you  
__Who stuck with me  
__When the skies were blue  
__And it was you  
__Who stood by my side  
__It was you_

Sirius had told him if Snape was giving him a hard time to tell him, and he would sort it out for him. He always put Harry before anyone else. He remained loyal to Harry's parents.

_It was you  
__Who showed me i got a friend in you  
__I always knew  
__That you'd be right here for me  
__And it was you  
__Who stuck with me  
__When the skies were blue  
__And it was you  
__Who stood by my side  
__It was you_

Harry got ready to jump the sooner he was with Sirius the better, he stood up on his broom and jump of his mind was buzzing over thoughts of Sirius.

_It was you  
__Who was always right by my side  
__When i just can't do it  
__You helped me through it  
__We're friends forever  
__Like best friends should be  
__You'll always be  
__A special part of me_

Harry dove off his broom, and just hoped that Sirius' hand would be there to catch him…

_It was you  
__Who was always right by my side  
__When i just can't do it  
__You helped me through it  
__We're friends forever  
__Like best friends should be  
__You'll always be A special part of me_

A/N: how was it did you like it? If the thought of Harry dying is too much for you then I suggest you read the other version :)

Plz review and plz read my otha work! : ) Love Da Hot Currie


End file.
